In a battery module in which a plurality of cells are electrically connected in series, a negative cable and a positive cable are connected as high-voltage cables to electrode terminals (corresponding to a positive terminal and a negative terminal of battery module) in two particular cells in order to perform charge and discharge of the battery module (see, Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 2006-228526). The positive cable has one end connected to the positive terminal of the battery module and the other end connected to a device (for example, a relay). The negative cable has one end connected to the negative terminal of the battery module and the other end connected to the device (for example, a relay).
In the abovementioned conventional structure, it may be difficult to connect both ends of the high-voltage cable at predetermined connection positions due to the tolerance of the length of the high-voltage cable. For example, in a state in which the one end of the positive cable is connected to the positive terminal of the battery module, it may be difficult to connect the other end of the positive cable to the device.